An Alchemist's Love
by Aeneid
Summary: Orihara Ayami is a desperate Alchemist who wants to find her true happiness by getting herself a boyfriend. Will she survive this ordeal after she meets the womanhating Wizard named Griemhild Gaignun? Odin help her!
1. Chapter 1: Destinies Intertwined

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, however, I own the characters used on this fic.

Here are the months used in my fic:  
  
January - Asgard  
February - Niflheim  
March - Odin  
April - Frigga  
May - Thor  
June - Balder  
July - Tyr  
August - Frey  
September - Freya  
October - Heimdall  
November - Loki  
December - Hel

Chapter 1

Ayami Orihara sighed as she stared out of her window, obviously bored with what she was doing. It was another cold day in Al de Baran and only a handful of job classes were at the Clock Tower, most of them Wizards and Mages, trying their hand out to kill Alarms.  
  
She looked at the Potions that she was mixing earlier and saw that she had accidentally mixed a blue and red herb together…  
  
_'Darn it!'_ she cursed mentally, throwing all her mixtures at a nearby sink. _'Another batch of herbs down the drain…all because of my carelessness!'_  
  
The raven-haired Alchemist sighed yet again for the nth time. She did not know why she had been acting strange for the past few days but…  
  
Ayami stood up and stared at herself in front of the mirror. Nothing's wrong with me, she thought. Raven black hair that reached her shoulders, a sexy figure that would make men go wild over her, stunning chocolate brown eyes…

She fixed her beautiful Alchemist dress, which consisted of a feathery cape that reached mid-thigh, a black strapless dress that reached a quarter of her thighs and a belt, which held potions that were needed during emergencies. The shoelaces of her almost knee-high boots were a bit messy so she bent down to fix it. 

After fixing herself a bit, she looked at her reflection on the mirror yet again.  
  
_'What the heck is wrong with me?! Its like something is missing! But what is it…?'_ she asked herself, frowning a bit.  
  
Love…  
  
_'Of course!'_ she smacked her forehead in dismay. She needed a boyfriend! Smiling a bit, she took out a little notebook and opened a page. To make herself comfortable, she lay down on her couch.  
  
_'The problem is, who? I don't like Knights, too flashy. Hunters are so arrogant while Blacksmiths tend to drool more at my body than me. Priests? Too holy... Assassins? Nah…'_ she told herself as she began to cross out each male job class off her list.  
  
**"ARGH, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO LOOK FOR THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!"** she yelled angrily, flailing her arms madly around the room.  
  
The twenty-year-old girl then thought of her siblings. Momo didn't have any boy in her life except that very first boyfriend of her, which happens to be a Knight, who took advantage of her naïvety. Vincent, meanwhile, already had a female Wizard for a girlfriend and they were already going steady.  
  
"Darn it… sooner or later, Momo's going to have a boyfriend. But I mustn't give up! I must find a cuter boyfriend than her!!!!" the woman vowed, her eyes already burning with desire to find a mate. Again, she picked up her list and made a quick run-through with it.  
  
Wizards… PERFECT!

Grinning madly, she rushed out of her house and into Clock Tower. _'Maybe if I show-off a bit, a male Wizard's bound to notice me! Oh, perfect plan, Ayami!'_ she congratulated herself and took out her fan, preparing to summon.  
  
"Summon Homunculus!" she bellowed, and seconds later, a huge monster with a huge arm to match appeared before Ayami and she began to cackle evilly. "PERFECT!!!! Ohohohohoho!!" she said, covering her mouth with her trademark feathery fan.  
  
"Hey, scandalous woman…" a masculine voice called out.  
  
"What?!" the raven-haired twenty year old turned her head and glared at the person.  
  
"Shut up, will you? You want us to get killed by the Alarms? Pipe down if you still want to live." The man said, violet eyes flashing madly at her direction.  
  
_'That's it! This guy suddenly lost 50 respect points from me!'_ she said and before she could order her Homunculus to attack him, a Skeleton Archer became visible to her sight, just behind the man. It readied an arrow and it was aiming for him!  
  
Ayami gasped. "Watch out!" she said, pushing the man out of the way. The two fell down the stony ground and she felt the arrow pierce through her upper back, let out a scream of pain. The man who caught her began to panic.  
  
"Odin, are you alright?! Don't lose consciousness now, please!!" he begged, shaking her hard.  
  
Orihara felt her eyelids drop slowly but before she lost consciousness, the man looked so familiar in her sight…  
  
_Who are you…?_ She asked herself before falling into the darkness.

---------------------

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Woman Hater

Here's Chapter 2 for everyone. Yet again, I do not own Ragnarok Online. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, own the plot and characters used in this story.

Chapter 2  
  
The man suddenly felt all of the food he ate earlier begin to shoot back up to his esophagus and he tried hard not to throw up…  
  
"Holy Light!" a Priest announced, casting a spell at the Skeleton Archer who began to get an arrow to fire at the man.  
  
"Double Strafe!" A Huntress yelled, firing two Silver Arrows at the said enemy. The undead Archer died in an instant.  
  
The Priest then approached the man. "You alright there, Gaignun?" he asked, bending down to check on his guild mate. "Woah, what the heck happened to her?"  
  
The male Wizard shrugged. "I don't know but… she saved my life."  
  
The Huntress chuckled. "You, Gaignun, saved by a woman? She must be crazy! Everyone knows you're the eternal woman hater around Rune-Midgard and every woman who crosses your path, you either treat them badly or you destroy their reputations."  
  
"Hmph, good thing you know the rules, Ariadne." The Wizard said, smirking at her. "The Griemhild family has lots of connections so its impossible not to get a woman's reputation tainted by me."  
  
Ariadne shook her head. "Poor Alchemist, she saved you at the wrong place at the wrong time…"  
  
"And why is that?" the Priest asked, standing up.  
  
"Because we've got lots of company, Hathor." She smirked as she pointed at the nearby Deviruchis running at their direction. Alarms, meanwhile, sneaked up behind Gaignun and he stood up in haste.  
  
"Fire Wall!" he yelled, casting out a fire spell. When the enemy suddenly recovered from the attack, it began to chase the Wizard.  
  
Out of nowhere, the Homunculus rose up its right arm and pounded the Alarm to bits. The party stood there, shocked at what they saw.  
  
"H-h-how can that be?! It attacked without its mistress' command!" the Huntress said before putting down an Ankle Snare trap before her. A Deviruchi stepped on it and she began to hit the monster with her Double Strafes.  
  
Hathor's forehead creased from his deep thinking and he spoke up. "The Homunculus must be well trained. The girl must've been good to it."  
  
Gaignun snorted in response. "Her, good to the Homunculus? Hah, whatever you say, Hathor. That woman's so scandalous, there's no damn way it'll respect her."  
  
The only female in the party began to study the 22 year old Griemhild Gaignun closely. Indeed, he looked so much like a bishonen; no wonder girls fall for him every time. He had indigo colored hair that covered one side of his eye with violet-colored eyes to match… he wasn't that muscular nor was he skinny either. He looked… perfect in everyone's eyes.  
  
"But poor girl… if ever she falls for Gaignun, she'll be in for a rough ride." Ariadne muttered to herself as she began to lay down Blast Traps to kill all the enemies that surrounded her.  
  
3… 2… 1…  
  
**KABOOM!**  
  
A loud explosion was heard inside the tower and smoke began to cloud their visions… seconds after, all the enemies that surrounded them laid on the floor, dead.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" the blonde-haired Huntress cheered, jumping up and down, waving her arms madly in the air. Her party mate, the Wizard, rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"That was the stupidest thing you've done! We could've been killed!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey, I calculated the explosion so thank me for saving your ass, Griemhild!" she retorted back, glaring at him with her ebony black eyes.  
  
The Priest sighed. "For Odin's sake, stop fighting, you two. And we'd better leave this place now. The Alchemist needs to get treated to a doctor."  
  
The blonde Huntress looked at the silver-haired Priest in surprise. "But I though you can heal her. Why need a doctor?"  
  
Hathor flipped the unconscious Ayami, her back facing them. "The position of where this arrow pierced her frightens me. I'm afraid if I take it out, she might die. It might've punctured a lung."  
  
The indigo-haired Wizard began to tap his foot impatiently. "For Odin's sake, stop talking! If you want to bring her to the doctor, fine! Just don't expect me to be with you guys. I still have more important things to do other than take care of that scandalous woman." With that, he left Clock Tower in haste and to Odin knows where he's going.  
  
The two shook their heads. What would they expect from an eternal woman hater like him? Hathor then carried Orihara Ayami over his shoulder, careful not to hit her wound while the Huntress tried to talk to the Homunculus.  
  
"Um… would it be okay if you would go on standby here for a moment? Your mistress is hurt and…" before she could finish, the Homunculus cast a spell and it exploded right before her eyes.  
  
"What happened to it?!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"It cast Eternal Rest… it means… it killed itself. For whatever reason, I don't know. Come on, Ariadne, let's go now." He said and the girl followed suit.  
  
Outside Clock Tower, Gaignun stared at the canal surrounding the city and glared at his own reflection. _Stupid woman…_ he thought. _Remember your usual saying, Gaignun._ Standing up, he went to the grassy area surrounding the clock tower.  
  
_Women bring you nothing but trouble,_ he reminded himself mentally, writing the sentence on the muddy ground using a stick.  
  
_I don't need another woman to cause me trouble,_ he said to himself again, glaring at the girls who began to ogle at him like he was some kind of merchandise in a store.  
  
"I hate women…" he muttered angrily, gripping tightly unto the stick until it broke into half.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Scandalous Woman'

Disclaimers: I don't own Ragnarok Online. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, own the characters used in this fic.

I thank everyone for reading and reviewing chapters 1 and 2. Here's Chapter 3 for your enjoyment.

Chapter 3  
  
A very distressed Ariadne began to pace back and forth inside the waiting room, dreading to hear the news about the Alchemist. Hathor, meanwhile, managed to remain calm and was in deep thought again. Gaignun was also with them though it was against his will.  
  
"Stop walking around this room like an idiot, Ariadne. You're making me dizzy." The eternal woman hater snapped as he raised his legs unto atop of a desk. Apparently, he was getting bored already.  
  
"Shut up! What if something happens to her?!? What do we do?! We'll be responsible for it!" the blonde Huntress retorted, her black eyes flashing angrily. Griemhild was already getting through her nerves and with him bickering around didn't help either!  
  
The Priest in the room sneaked a glance at Ariadne, her chest heaving angrily as she began a shouting match with the Wizard. The nineteen-year-old girl had blonde hair tied back with a black bandanna to match her eyes. She was a bit short for her age, standing at least five feet and two inches.  
  
The girl suddenly felt his gaze at her for she said, "Why are you staring at me like that, Hathor? Do I have some dirt in my face?"  
  
Unferth Hathor's face suddenly blushed a bright red and he looked away quickly. "N-nothing…" he said, his voice trailing off. _'Come on! Remember your Oath of Celibacy!'_ the man reminded himself angrily.  
  
Suddenly, the female doctor appeared on the doorway, smiling at them. "She's okay now. Thankfully, the arrow missed all her vital organs."  
  
"Alright!" the Huntress cheered.  
  
"But she needs rest so… anyone volunteers to watch her? I still have a lot of tasks to do today."  
  
The blonde-haired girl and the servant of God looked at each other and smirked knowingly. "Take care of her, Gaignun! We've got to go!" they chorused, already heading out of the room.  
  
"What?! No way! I won't allow it!" the indigo-haired Wizard protested, his eyes already burning with hatred towards his party mates.  
  
"As Guild Master of the Ulysses, I command you to take care of the Alchemist until she feels better. Besides, she saved your life, didn't she?" Hathor asked rhetorically.  
  
"Fine…" the twenty-two year old Wizard grumbled, entered the room where Orihara Ayami was resting.   
  
Ayami, meanwhile, was staring outside the window, bored to death. Her wound had just been bandaged and though it hurt, something else preoccupied her mind.  
  
_'Why did I do it…?'_ she asked herself. _'Why him…? Griemhild Gaignun, the eternal woman hater? I knew it was him just before I lost consciousness.'_  
  
The raven-haired girl suddenly reminisced about the past. She remember it so clearly… him, destroy all the reputations of all those he had a fling with, most of them being Ayami's close friends.  
  
_'Am I going crazy…? I swore to get back at him in front of my friends but now… I saved him. I saved his worthless life!'_ she thought, gripping hard on her feathery fan. _'He deserved much more than what he has done!'_  
  
"Well, well, well… Aren't you Orihara Ayami?" he mocked as he began to approach her.  
  
Ayami suddenly swore to herself as she felt her cheeks begin to turn pink at the sight of him. _'He's… changed.'_ Was the only thing that entered her mind as she began to stare at the bishonen-looking man in front of her.  
  
"Too speechless to see me, Orihara? I'd figure out you would, considering that I've become more handsome through all these years… but too bad, I hate women, especially you!"  
  
Instead of getting angrily, she began to smirk. "Oh, is Griemhild gay then?"  
  
The Wizard suddenly turned red in anger to which the Alchemist mistaken for a blush. " You are?!"  
  
"I AM NOT, YOU FOOL!!!"  
  
"Prove it then. Prove to me that you're not gay, Griemhild." She challenged.  
  
Griemhild Gaignun suddenly became furious at himself but tried hard to calm down, thinking quickly for a solution. He knew there was a way out of this predicament and before he knew it, an idea hit him and the twenty-two year-old began to smirk.  
  
"How about you become my girlfriend, Orihara?"  
  
The girl suddenly choked at his suggestion. Was he serious?!  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"You told me that I'm gay and to prove to you that I'm not one, I'm challenging you to be my girlfriend. Of course," he said, walking towards the window. "Its not very easy to be one."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, I want to see if you can serve me well. You know, like a servant to her master." There was a malicious glint visible in his eyes and she noticed it quickly.  
  
Orihara raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'm going to be your servant before I become your girlfriend?"  
  
"That's right. Are you up for it?" he asked in a challenging tone.  
  
The twenty-year-old Alchemist began to list out the pros and cons if she were to close this deal with the eternal woman hater. If she was successful, she **MIGHT** find true love but on the other hand…  
  
If she were to lose, her dignity and pride would be at stake!  
  
_'Well, since I AM looking for a boyfriend, I might as well take this risk… who knows, eternal woman hater has a cuter friend living near his mansion!'_  
  
Clearing her throat, she began to speak. "I accept your challenge, Griemhild."  
  
The indigo-eyed man suddenly smiled an artificial smile. "Good. After you've recovered a bit, we'll proceed to my house at Geffen and you'll begin your job as my personal servant. Will that be alright with you?"  
  
She nodded her head in response. "Its fine."  
  
Little did Ayami know, Gaignun has so many things in store for her. _'I'll make you suffer, Orihara…'_ he thought evilly and smirked as he began to formulate plans to make her life a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4: Wizard Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. Its belongs to its respective owners. I, however, own the characters used in this fic.

Chapter 4  
  
A week has passed and Ayami's wound healed throughout the week with the help of her potions though a scar remained at her upper back. Gaignun, meanwhile, kept his promise to take care of her though he did nothing to help the girl.  
  
The Alchemist didn't mind it but she cannot believe that she agreed to the 'eternal woman hater's' bargain to be his servant then his girlfriend.  
  
_'Well, since it was my decision, I should be brave enough to stand by it rather than chicken out.'_ she thought as they left Al de Baran that morning. The two agreed days before that after she had recovered enough to work, they would head to Geffen straight away to his house. There, she would start her work as his servant.  
  
Servant... the word made her cringe in fear. There were so many 'what-ifs' that crossed her mind.  
  
_'What if he... rapes me?! Or orders some perverted friend to do the deed?! NO!!!!' _the raven-haired Alchemist began to stomp her feet angrily as she took each step down the mountain.  
  
The twenty-year old tried hard to focus on the trail they were taking in Mt. Mjolnir but to no avail. Her companion was distracting her somehow...  
  
Gaignun Griemhild wore his usual Wizard outfit though the cloak was nowhere to be seen.  
  
_'He's wearing tight clothes though...'_ she thought as she began to stare at his butt as it swayed from side to side, along with him.   
  
Unfortunately, he noticed it. "Why the hell are you staring at my ass?!?"  
  
Ayami suddenly blushed. "Excuse me?! Me, staring at your ass?! Hmph, as if! I'm not that desperate!"  
  
"Hmph, don't lie, Orihara." he taunted, making her feel more guilty. "You were staring at my ass as if it were a piece of fresh meat at the market."  
  
She tried to open her mouth to reply to his taunting but he shoved her against a tree, slowly lowering his head to her face.  
  
_'What is he doing?!'_ she screamed into her mind, her body already undergoing hyperventilation from their closeness.  
  
"What were you about to say?" he raised one eyebrow, smirking at her. "Come on, tell me."  
  
The raven-haired Alchemist was at too lost for words. Up close, he looked so handsome... especially his eyes. They were the most stunning pair of amethyst colored eyes she had ever seen.  
  
All of a sudden, she sensed something that flickered in his eyes. _'They're empty... and why is there... sadness...? How can that be? He has the perfect life, not to mention his family's one of the most predominant families throughout Rune-Midgard. Why...?'_ she thought sadly.  
  
"I mean... aren't everyone's gluteus maximus' made of muscle? So its meat." she retorted smartly, smirking.  
  
He was caught off-guard by her defiance and when Ayami saw the chance, she pushed him down the hill.  
  
"**HA, HA!!!! IDIOT!!!**" she stuck out her tongue and eyelid in a childish manner. "Do count the times when you see the earth and the heavens, okay? **BYE**!" with that, she walked off to the other path, cackling evilly as she took out her fan to cover her mouth.  
  
As Gaignun rolled down the steep and muddy hill, he began to mutter curses at her. Damn that sadistic girl...! _She's gonna pay for that!!!_ he thought angrily.


	5. Chapter 5: Nereid Metis

Sorry for not updating for so long... but don't worry you guys! I'm going to post Chapters 5 and 6 respectively. Have fun reading!

Chapter 5  
  
It took the two half the day to reach the City of Magic and by then, they were already starving to death from the long journey.  
  
"Where... in Niflheim... is your goddamned house?!" Ayami panted as they entered the northern gate of the said city.  
  
"Shut up and don't complain, woman." he grumbled, trying to ignore the hungry protests of his stomach. They hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, for they were in a hurry to go back, especially him.  
  
His younger sister needed him.  
  
He sighed as they continued to walk on, ignoring the mild stares and disgusting looks of the people looking at his VERY dirty clothes.  
  
Ayami, on the other hand, to take her mind off of the hunger she felt, took out again her list of "Eligible 2nd Class Job Bachelors" and her black eyes trailed down the notebook she held in her right hand.  
  
_'Whom to get again...? Bards? Nah, they're too dramatic and poetic. Besides, they already have their Dancers so... Sages? I don't like those armors they wear. If that guy hugs me, I might get crushed! Rouges? Cheap carbon copies of Hunters. Arrogant and selfish. Monks? Eww, enoched guys...! Alchemists are okay but definitely not Crusaders so...'_ she thought as she began to cross out the class jobs off her list. Only the male Alchemists and Wizards remained.  
  
As they went up the stairs towards the fountain area, she went on straight and didn't notice a lone bench. Absent-mindedly, she slammed her body over the bench, flipping her forward into the fountain. Her postion was awkward; her arms and legs both eagle spread and her skirt went up a bit, exposing her underwear. And the worst part was, she was soaking wet!  
  
"Ouch...!" she moaned, rubbing her right knee. The twenty-year-old quickly sat up and checked on her injury, which was already turning red. _'Another bruise...'_ she thought bitterly.  
  
Gaignun looked back and when he saw her moaning in pain, he began to laugh. "Idiot... Watch where you're going!" he mocked.  
  
Ayami didn't know whether to slap him after she got out or not... She wanted to die of embarrassment.  
  
Just as she began to think, a hand reached out towards her. "Are you alright, Miss?" the voice asked politely.  
  
She looked up to see a smiling male Crusader at her and without her knowing, her face began to heat up.  
  
The Crusader continued to smile at her and it made Ayami feel a bit comforted, to say the least. At least this person cared, she thought.  
  
Slowly, she got up and took his hand. With his hand supporting her, she made it out without slipping.  
  
"Thank you." she said shyly, turning a little pink.  
  
The holy warrior smiled back. "No problem, miss. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Um... yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." she assured.  
  
The man looked unconvinced though. "Hmm... How 'bout I take you to my house first and get changed? You're really soaking wet and..." before he could continue his sentence, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her body. "your clothes are sticking too much to your skin and some pervert might hit on you." he whispered, turning a bit red.  
  
Orihara studied him. He looked like the typical Crusader that she meets everyday in Al de Baran. He wore a really huge armor, a shield and who could forget the cross patterns on the tunic he wore.  
  
Though Crusaders tend to be cold-hearted and stoic, he, on the other hand, smiled so brightly as if he had no worries. He also had a very angelic face. Olive green hair that framed his face, his eyes a warm honey brown...  
  
"Will it be alright if I take you home with me? You might catch a cold if you don't change..." he suggested, breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" she replied absent-mindedly, looking around the center in search for a indigo-haired Wizard but to no avail. _'He left me! How rude!'_ she thought angrily, coming up with plans to crack his head open when they see each other again.  
  
"Well... I guess it will be okay." she said finally.  
  
The man smiled yet again and it made her heart flutter for some reason. "By the way, I am Nereid Metis. Pleased to meet you, Miss...?" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Ayami. Orihara Ayami." she said, blushing a bit as he grinned cheekily at her direction again.  
  
"Ayami...? What a beautiful name." he remarked, making her cheeks turn red a lot more. "So, let's get going now, Ayami-san."  
  
With that, he whistled and a High Peco Peco came to his side. Metis helped Ayami up the tamed monster and the two went off to his house, in the outskirts of Geffen, just near the Capital of Rune-Midgard, Prontera...


	6. Chapter 6: Shocking News

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters... anyways, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Ayami felt a bit uncomfortable as she and the male Crusader began to trod down the hilly plains of Geffen, riding on a Grand Peco Peco.  
  
It wasn't that she was shy about sharing a riding with a total stranger who had helped her get out of being embarrassed further by everyone earlier but rather, her wet clothes and the cold front that surrounded the plains made her shiver.  
  
Metis must have sensed her shiver for he asked in his ever-gentle tone, "Are you still alright, Ayami-san?"  
  
She suddenly turned red in embarrassment. "I-I'm fine..." she replied, trying hard not to let her teeth chatter as the cold air hit her in the face.  
  
The Crusader looked unconvinced though. "Alright then, if you say so..."  
  
After that, the two remained quiet throughout the riding trip until halfway through the plains, two falcons flew towards them, a letter on each of their leg.  
  
"Letters? How come?" she asked, getting the letters off of thier legs. In reward, she handed them each a dead rat from her cape and they resumed their flight.  
  
The Alchemist took a closer look at the letter she retrieved first which bore the insignia of the Archer's Guild in Payon, where her younger sister, Momo, studied to become an full-fledged Huntress.  
  
It occurred to her on why she had received such a letter for it was already the month of Odin, the third month of the year. Schools were already closing, ready for summer vacation and this was the year her peachy cakes was going to be a Hunter.  
  
_'Don't tell me she didn't graduate!'_ she thought as she ripped open the envelop and began to read the contents. After reading it carefully for three times, her mood suddenly became sour and she began to rip the letter into pieces.  
  
_'How dare she drop out of school, knowing that its the only thing mom and dad gave us?!'_  
  
Ever since their parents' death last year, the oldest Orihara sibling had been playing the role of a mother and father to her siblings though the second one, already a respectable Knight throughout Rune-Midgard, didn't need much of a guidance. The youngest one, only fifteen, tends to be rebellious and Ayami swore on their parents' grave that she would raise her sister into a respectable Hunter, not a rebel.  
  
But now, she knew it was a hopeless case for her sister... Sighing, she tore open the other envelope that was written by Vincent.  
  
_'Why would he write? He only does that when there's an emergency.'_ the raven-haired twenty year old began to read the letter. It turns out that they have a family problem and...  
  
The last sentence almost made her faint.  
  
"What's wrong?" Metis Nereid asked, interrupting her from her reading.  
  
Deadly pale, she replied in a shaky voice. "I-I-I have to go back home to Prontera... W-we suddenly had a family problem."  
  
"Do you mind if you tell me what happened?" Metis knew the problem wasn't so shallow. Ayami was already shaking madly, trying hard to stop her tears.  
  
"M-my younger brother wrote me a letter, telling me to go back home because... my younger sister... s-s-she got pregnant."  
  
Metis just stared at her in shock, not saying anything.  
  
"W-what puzzles me is on how she got pregnant! There are no men in her life and we've forbidden her to have any boyfriends when she got to the Archer's Academy! She's only fifteen!" Ayami exclaimed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
The emerald-haired Crusader couldn't say anything to comfort her. An idea suddenly hit him and he hoped it would somehow make her feel better...  
  
"Ayami-san, do tell me where your house is in Prontera. I'll take you there..." he offered.

* * *

The Orihara Manor hadn't changed at all, in Ayami's opinion. The oak tree that stood alone in the hilly yet scenic garden still looked like the one in her and her siblings' childhood. The house didn't change too though it had looked like it was repainted.  
  
_'But now, I doubt we'll be having a happy reunion.'_ she thought as she and the Crusader stood just in front of the mansion. Taking a deep breath, Ayami entered the house. Inside, a maid greeted her.  
  
"Welcome back, Ayami-sama." she greeted politely.  
  
"Where is Vincent and Momo?" she asked though she was answered in an instant.  
  
A dishelved-looking Momo appeared on the stairways. "'Nee-san...?"  
  
The twenty year old looked up to see her once hyperactive sister looking so much like a total wreck. Her once long scarlet hair became an untidy one, each strand tangled with each other. The sparkles in her eyes were gone and were replaced by a hollow, red and puffy eyes instead. Momo's body also became frail looking and she was thinner now, the last time Ayami saw her. The older Orihara sister took note of the swelling in her abdomen, which was visible through her tight Huntress outfit.  
  
"Momo...?" she called out, unsure.  
  
In her haste to greet her sister, the younger Orihara ran down the stairs, almost falling down in the process, if Metis hadn't caught her.  
  
"Onee-san!!!!!!!!" she called out to her sister as the fifteen year old gave her a tight hug, bursting into tears one more.  
  
_'Momo... what happened to you...? You're not the same anymore... Why is this happening to us...?'_ the Alchemist thought as she hugged back her younger sister in comfort. She knew Momo needed all the support she can get.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: A Happy Reunion?

Alright, since you guys asked for it... I'm uploaded chapter 7. I hope this makes you all happy.

Oh yes, remember my other songfic, 'A Little Bit'? The main character in that fic, Orihara Momo, will have her own cameo appearance here in AAL as a supporting character. She IS, afterall, Aya-chan's little sister, huh?

Enough of my talk. Have fun reading

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Ayami had kept quiet as she let her younger sister cry out all her frustrations. She knew that the younger girl had been waiting for her to come home as soon as possible... _Vincent wasn't much of a comforter,_ she thought as she hugged her sister tighter.  
  
Metis, on the other hand, excused himself as the scarlet-haired Huntress continued to cry her heart out. The Alchemist bade him a 'thank you' and 'goodbye' as he headed out of the house.  
  
So now, there she was, on the couch located on their living room, still comforting the distressed Momo. This continued on until Vincent came in.  
  
"Oh, you're back, onee-san." he said, mildly surprise to see his sister after a very long time.  
  
"Hey Vincent, how are you doing?" she asked casually.  
  
"Just fine." he replied in a monotone.  
  
The Alchemist shook her head yet again in dismay. No matter how many times they've seen each other, he still remained unchanged. "I see... So, let's start this family meeting now." the twenty year old Ayami stood up while the Knight took her place in the couch beside their younger sister. Thus began the interrogation.  
  
"So Momo, do tell me when you got pregnant."  
  
The younger carbon copy of Ayami hesitated for a while until her older brother nudged her to speak up. "First month of the year, I think... 15th day of Aesir."  
  
Aesir... Ayami did a headcount and mentally reminded herself that it was already the third month, the 26th day of Odin.  
  
"So you're already two months pregnant... Do you know who the father is?"  
  
Before the peach could open her mouth to answer, the maid who greeted the eldest Orihara entered the living room.  
  
"Ayami-sama, you have a visitor who wishes to see you immediately. He goes by the name of Griemhild Gaignun." the woman announced.  
  
Her siblings gave her a puzzling look. "Griemhild? Why are you having any communication with him?" the only male heir of the Orihara family asked.  
  
"Yeah... I thought you hated him from the very depths of your soul." Momo piped in, smiling a bit.  
  
"What harsh words... it pierced directly to my heart." A masculine voice said sarcastically. As the three looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice, a familiar-looking Wizard leaned against the doorpost, one hand on the post itself, supporting all his body weight. He was smirking knowingly at them.  
  
"How the hell did you find me?!?" Ayami shrieked angrily, pointing her fan at him.  
  
"An alliance guild told me of your whereabouts. He knew you would be here." He said, walking towards Momo's direction. "Orihara Momo, am I correct?"  
  
"Y-yes..." the younger girl replied, her voice shaking in fear.  
  
Carefully, Gaignun bent down and tipped Momo's chin using his right hand, staring at her intently. The latter started to blush in embarrassment and suddenly closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't touch her." The Knight warned harshly, glaring at the Wizard.  
  
"Yeah! And I thought you hated women!" Ayami agreed, her tone full of hatred.  
  
"Keep your cool, I'm not going to hurt her." The indigo-haired Gaignun said at once as he locked his bluish-purple eyes on the fifteen year old. Seconds later, he took his hand off her. "I hate to say this but... your sister is really beautiful. He sure has great tastes on women."  
  
"He?" the older siblings chorused.  
  
"The guild master of the alliance guild I told you earlier." The twenty-two year old informed, his stare at the Huntress full of malice. "Does the name Kurosagi Jiku sounds familiar to you, Orihara Momo?" he sneered.  
  
As soon as she heard the name, the aquamarine-eyed girl stiffened and clenched her fists angrily. "Damn him... let him go to Nilfheim and burn there with the goddess Hel! It's his entire fault why I became like this! Onee-san, Kurosagi is the one responsible for impregnating me!" the youngest said, her eyes burning in total rage. The elder two were shocked at the way their sister acted. It was their first time to see Momo acting so violently...

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! XD Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Orihara Momo

Thanks for the review, everyone! It made me really happy to see that my fic is going well... anyways, here's Chapter 8 for you! I hope everyone like it.

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
"WHAT?!" the Knight and the Alchemist exclaimed together.  
  
"Are you serious?! Surely, he can't possibly do that to you!" the eldest of the three was quite shock at the latest findings. She knew that the Hunter guild master of the Sharpshooters of Nature secretly desired her sister but the Alchemist knew he wouldn't go **THAT** far...  
  
Unless Jiku was already obsessing and lusting over Momo, that was already another story...  
  
As if reading her mind, Griemhild smirked knowingly. "He already did. The result is the fetus in her womb." he pointed at Momo. "Besides, its no secret between the alliance that Kurosagi likes her."  
  
"Really now?" Momo asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah. He acted like a lovesick fool after some affair in your Academy. Valentine's Day, I think... he was sulking that you didn't give him anything."  
  
The scarlet-haired Huntress crossed her arms angrily. "What does he care?! He means nothing to me!!!" she screamed and stood up, going up the stairs. As soon as she reached her room, she slammed the door so hard, the chandelier on the living room shook madly from the impact.  
  
The Wizard sighed. "I hate to say this but... I think she likes him too."  
  
The Knight glared angrily at Gaignun, black eyes reflecting all the hatred in his heart. He knew he shouldn't let him make fun of their family members nor his already distressed younger sister. "Don't you **EVER** say that joke. Its not funny."  
  
Griemhild chose to ignore the comment as he eyed Ayami once again. "Are you backing out from my challenge, Orihara?"  
  
She, on the other hand, wanted to punch his face for embarrassing **HER** in **HER HOUSE!**  
  
"Of course not, you idiot! Why don't we get the hell out of here so I can start to duty to serve you?!" she replied sarcastically, unable to contain all the anger she had. Griemhild was already too much!  
  
"Fine, fine... I'll just go outside and wait for you, understand that? Do whatever you need to do." With that, the indigo-haired Wizard turned around and left the house.  
  
"Onee-san, what is the meaning of this?!" The male Orihara demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry... He and I made a deal about him becoming my boyfriend if I become his servant and..." before the Alchemist could continue, the eighteen-year old Knight banged his fists on the wooden table and it almost split into half.  
  
**"WHY DID YOU AGREE?! ARE YOU JUST SO DESPERATE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM?!?!"** he asked in a disgust tone. "You sound like a slut."  
  
**WHACK!**  
  
Ayami repeatedly hit Vincent with her feathery fan, eyes turning into slits. **"BAKA YAROU!!!!!!!"** she screamed as every blow hit her brother in the head.  
  
"Ow!!! Stop it, 'nee-san!!! I was only joking!!!! " He begged, trying to cover his head from further whacking of Ayami's trademark feathery fan.  
  
"Good boy... Now, here's a list of what to do with our peachy cakes..."  
  
"Peachy cakes? I doubt you'd still call her that after she gives birth... and besides..." the man motioned for his older sister to come closer and he began to whisper. "I bet she's going to grow sideways, not horizontally, right?"  
  
**BAM!**  
  
A Ball 'n Chain hit the Knight squarely in the face as a **VERY, VERY** angry Momo came downstairs, her face already red. The Knight suddenly fainted on the living room floor, his face having a circular red mark from the steel ball that hit him.  
  
"Don't you dare tease me of becoming fat! I know I'll go back to my original size just after I give birth, **IF** ever I don't have any miscarriages." she said. "So, 'nee-san, are you really going? I mean, Griemhild can't be trusted easily, you know..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry kid. I'll be fine. Besides, the money I'll get, I'll give it to your kid, okay? Now, always remember that when you go out, always have Vincent at your side. Jiku doesn't know you have an elder brother, right?" Ayami asked.  
  
"Don't call him by his name. Its disgusting." the fifteen year old stuck out her tongue. "And yes, he doesn't know Vincent."  
  
"Good... So, do take care of each other while I'm gone, okay?? Bye!" she started to head out of the door when she suddenly stopped. "Don't you dare abort the kid or I'll really kill you, Momo!!! "  
  
"No problem! I love my child but I hate the father. Bye 'nee-san!!!"  
  
"Btw, I agree with Griemhild. You **DO** like Jiku Kurosagi, don't you?" before the younger girl could reply, the Alchemist ran out of the door for her dear life.  
  
Momo Orihara stood there on the living room, shocked at what her sister said. **"THAT IS NOT TRUE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"** she said, repeatedly kicking Vincent's still unconscious body in anger. Stupid onee-san, why did she accuse her of liking that stupid, pervert and lustful Kurosagi?! That was so impossible, considering that fact that she hated him so much after what he did.  
  
But did she really hate him...?  
  
That kiss... and the way he touched her... Momo felt as if she went back in time, two months ago...  
  
_'Argh, stop that!! I... DON'T... LIKE... HIM!!!! HE'S PLAYING TRICKS ON MY MIND!!!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, JIKU KUROSAGI! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE AND BURN IN NIFLHEIM!!!!!!!!!!'_ she thought angrily, going up the stairs again. She was dead tired and knew that the next seven months would mean hell for her and her brother...

* * *

Please review!

Oh before I forget, Momo has her own story but unfortunately, due to the nature of Momo's own story, it cannot be posted her in Sorry about that, everyone...


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion?

XD Here's Chapter 9 for everyone!

Oh yeah, before I forget, there are **LOTS** of characters here so better get ready to list all of them down...

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Ayami sighed as she began to clean up the dining table after lunch. She and Gaignun arrived a little after twelve noon and an annoying little girl was the first thing that greeted them...

* * *

_Flashback  
  
"Onii-chan!!!!" a four year old girl greeted as she leaped forward and hugged her brother and for the first time in Ayami's life, she had seen the eternal woman hater smile.  
  
"Shelley, are you hungry now?" he asked gently.  
  
"Hai!!" the four year old replied genkily (no such word but what the heck! ). The kid then saw the Alchemist looking at her. Griemhild Shelley then had a frown on her face.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked haughtily, her pretty brown eyes glaring at Ayami.  
  
Gaignun smirked. "A new maid. Go ask her to cook you lunch. I'll be back for a while." With a swish of his cape, he already headed towards the gate leading to the city.  
  
"Where are you going?!" the twenty-year old demanded, her fan pointing at him.  
  
"By the way, there's a Guild meeting between the alliances so better prepare some snacks. Don't mess up, Orihara."  
  
End Flashback..._

* * *

_'Odin, I do look like a maid...'_ she remarked to herself as she passed by a mirror. There, she stood in front of it, staring at her reflection. The usual female Alchemist garb she wore was replaced by a typical maid's uniform: dark blue with puffy sleeves, really long skirt that reached up to her shin and a white apron over it. Minutes later, she proceeded to the kitchen...  
  
_'Don't mess up... **WHATEVER!** Tell that to your bratty sister who made my life already miserable in this house! '_ The Alchemist told herself as she washed the plates.  
  
"Hey you!" a childish voice yelled out.  
  
Orihara turned around to see the younger sister of Gaignun glaring at her. "Yes, what is it, Shelley-sama?"  
  
"Don't you **EVER** flirt with my brother, you hear me, old lady?!"  
  
_OLD LADY?!_ If looks could kill, the child would've died right away. Instead, she forced a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Shelley-sama. I won't do that."  
  
"Hmph!" Just to add insult, the younger girl kicked Ayami on the shin and ran off happily, as if nothing happened.  
  
**_'I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_** Ayami screamed into her head, devising plots to get even with the child.

* * *

"Are you really sure we're not bother you, Gaignun?" Hathor asked as the guild masters of the alliance entered the living room to discuss about their plans for the upcoming War of the Emperium.  
  
"Yeah, I do hope we're not bothering you..." Ariadne spoke up and plopped down the couch.  
  
"Of course not. Come on, make yourselves at home. And besides, I've got a new maid." the indigo-haired Wizard said as he took off his cape and tossed it aside. "I think you'll find her very interesting..."  
  
"Really now?" a voice asked as he entered the room, smiling at them.  
  
"Finally out of depression, Kurosagi?" Gaignun teased, smirking at him. "That's nice. You need to get a grip of yourself. The war will start soon..."  
  
"I know, I know... I just need to get back to my senses, that's all. After that trip to Glast Heim, I think I feel better already." Jiku shot back, returning the smirk.  
  
Ariadne sighed. "You guys sure are weird... especially you, Guild Master of the Sharpshooters of Nature. How's your members?"  
  
"They've never been better. We'll be fine during the war."  
  
"Good..." Hathor said, slouching unto the couch. "Where's Metis? He's late again."  
  
"Sorry, guild master!" a panting voice announced. The Crusader entered the room, his tunic soaking wet from running. "Sorry I'm late..."  
  
"Never mind. Come on, let's start the meeting." the Priest said, trying to be patient.  
  
"Wait... let's get some food first... " The male heir of the Griemhild family snapped his fingers. "Let's call on my newest maid... **ORIHARA!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Immediately, Jiku Kurosagi froze in fear at the name while Metis gave the Wizard a questioning look.  
  
"Orihara?" the olive-green haired holy warrior asked.  
  
As if on cue, Ayami came running in but stumbled unto the carpet. "**OWW!!!!!** Stupid carpet!!!!!!" she said sharply, dusting off her maid uniform. "Ahem." she then regained her composture.  
  
"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked politely, trying to keep her knuckles from punching his face.

END OF CHAPTER 9.


	10. Chapter 10: Whoooooooah!

I'm sorry for not posting sooner... I've been much too busy with my other RO ficsbut nevertheless, I'll try my best to post one chapter per at least, for those who have been waiting for so long.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Whooooaaaaah!**

"Aren't you the Alchemist who shielded Gaignun from the Skeleton Archer's arrow?" Hugen Ariadne asked, her black eyes filled with curiousity.

_'Unfortunately, yes.'_ Ayami thought bitter though she said aloud, "Yes, I am, Miss."

Nereid Metis, on the other hand, went over to Ayami and held her hand. Slowly, he kneeled down the plush carpet and kissed her fingertips and the back of her palm. "We meet yet again, Ayami-san." He said huskily.

The 'maid' started to turn at least fifty shades of red. There she was, in the living room, with at least five people excluding herself and the Crusader treating her like a lady!

"Jiku…" Hathor interrupted, clearing his throat. "Do stop glaring at Metis. He is not kissing your delicate peach, for Odin's sake."

Sure enough, the Hunter Guild Master turned his gaze away from Ayami, blushing furiously.

"About your sister…" Metis stood again, facing the raven-haired twenty-year-old Alchemist. "How is she doing?"

"Hmm… If I know, she's throwing another tantrum yet again…" the girl sighed, imagining her younger yet pregnant sister jumping around the house, screaming and crying. "I do hope they put up with her spoiled attitude. It'll only last for at least seven months or so…"

Gaignun decided to butt in. "You think Vincent can take care of her?"

At the mere mention of a masculine name, the only Hunter in the room shot the three of them a questioning yet angry look. "Who's Vincent?"

_'Let's see if he really likes her…'_ an evil thought entered her mind and before the green-haired Crusader could open his mouth to answer for her, the servant covered his mouth with her hand.

"Her boyfriend who's staying at our family house in Prontera. I let him stay and take care of her." An evil glint was present in her chocolate brown eyes.

The guild master of the Ulysses and his guild mates, which consisted of Gaignun, Metis, and Ariadne gulped in fear as they saw the black rabbit's emerald green eyes flame in pure anger and hatred at the mere name of 'Vincent'. Orihara, on the other hand, was calm but on the inside, she was rolling with laughter! If only Momo knew how jealous this guy was…!

_'Number one perfect quality for an ideal boyfriend, he has to get jealous whenever I'm with another guy.'_ She told herself happily.

**"Enough!"** Hathor said before Jiku could suddenly throw a raging fit in the Griemhild house. "Jiku, we are not here to talk about your personal life. We are here to discuss our personal strategies before the war starts, you understand? Until after the war, please keep your personal feelings aside. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the three chorused.

"Kurosagi?"

The guild master of the Sharpshooters of Nature looked up, his eyes still burning with desire to kill whoever that 'Vincent' was. "Understood, Hathor." The sixteen year old replied.

"Orihara, do get us some food, will you?" the master of the house snapped angrily. "Just don't stand there, get it!"

"Yes sir." The woman bowed and left the living room.

"I'll go with her." The Crusader offered and followed after her to the kitchen.

_'Argh, how dare that obnoxious indigo-haired freak make fun of me in front of Metis! Stupid jerk!'_ Ayami angrily opened the pantry, took out some biscuits and slammed it hard, the cabinet almost falling on top of her if not for Metis who held it up just in time.

"Do you need help, Ayami-san?" he asked in his ever-gentle tone that secretly made the Alchemist swoon in delight.

"U-um… no, sir." She replied shyly, turning a flame red.

"Don't call me that… call me… Metis." He said in a rasping voice. Slowly, he pushed the Alchemist against the cabinet, staring into her eyes with his honey-brown ones.

"M-m-m-m-m-metis! W-w-w-w-w-w-what…" the young woman asked nervously but the Crusader placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh… they might hear us." He warned, smiling evilly at her.

Ayami suddenly felt a little scared yet excited at what Metis had said. Slowly, he bent down his head until...

A startled scream came from the kitchen door. The two grown-ups looked to the right to see Shelley staring at them, her eyes wide open.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! grins Review please. XD 


	11. Chapter 11: It's not what you think!

As promised, here is Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

Shelley screamed as she saw the 'awkward' position of the two. Ayami, meanwhile, tried hard to calm her down.

"S-S-S-S-Shelley-sama, its not what you think!" the maid said but to no avail. The four year old began to scream even louder.

**"AAAAHHHH!"**

Unfortunately, the girl's older brother came into the kitchen. "Shelley, what's the..." before he could continue his sentence, he glared at the 'culprit', pulled her away from the Crusader and led her into the maids' room. There, he pushed her into the bed and he stood before her.

"How dare you whore yourself in front of my best friend!" he said, all the while keeping his indigo eyes at her. "Have you no shame, Orihara!"

"It is not my fault! He suddenly pushed me against the cabinet and..." before she could finish, he interuppted her yer again.

"Don't make up any lame excuse. What you've done to my best friend may be forgivable to him but what you've did to Shelley is something I can never forget." Gaignun then punched a nearby wall. "You took her mental virginity away, you pervert!"

The Alchemist suddenly lost her temper and before she knew it, she had slapped the Wizard. "Well, sorry! If you've just told me what the heck is your problem with that brat, I would've known exactly what to do!"

"And what is your plan?" he asked angrily.

"Let me see her before I give out my verdict on what medication she should take, you dummy!" With that, the so-called maid, exited the room, leaving the dumbfounded Wizard to stare at her...

"Odin, what do we do with her!" Ariadne began to panic as the younger sister of Gaignun Griemhild stared off in space, not minding them. At the far side of the living room, the Priest and Guild Master of the Ulysses was giving his Guild Member a good scolding.

"What in Midgard gave you the authority to grab the maid and started ravishing her like an idiot!" Hathor demanded, a vein throbbing out of his forehead and temple. "And in Griemhild's place even!

Metis, on the other hand, looked more serious than ever. "I... I missed her and..."

"And what?" the silver-haired Priest tapped his foot, as if waiting for an answer.

"Nothing..." the Crusader turned a bright red.

Hathor Unferth sighed. "I told everyone a while ago to keep their personal feelings intact until after the war, didn't I?"

"Yeah." the Huntress snickered. "And the stupid war is at least nine months away, Guild Master." she mocked sweetly.

The holy servant of God tried hard not to turn red as he heard the girl's sweet melody echoing throughout his mind. "Quiet, Ariadne. Do whatever you can to snap the girl back to reality."

"We can't do anything, Hathor." Jiku spoke up. "She's traumatized." _'Just like her before...'_ he added to himself sadly.

"Well, can someone at least call a stupid doctor!" the GM suddenly snapped.

"I'll take care of it." Ayami said as she entered the room, carrying a load of stuff toys.

Everyone began to stare at her strangely. What were those stuffed toys for...?

"What's with the stuff toys for?" the Huntress asked.

"You'll see..." with that, the raven-haired Ayami held up a stuff toy of a Poring. "Do you like this one, Shelley-sama?"

Shockingly, the girl shook her head.

"How about this?" she held up a Rocker doll.

"Where did you get that!" the Priest asked. "Doesn't that cost so much!"

"Tell that to my bratty sister who spent at leasta hundredthousand zenywhen it came out on the first day." the Alchemist sweatdropped.

Again, the lilac-haired four year old shook her head.

Ayami tried and tried again to snap the girl out of her stupor until...

"Kuro... Usagi..." the girl mumbled shyly.

"**WHAT!** She wants Jiku-san!" Ariadne the Huntress exclaimed, casting a look of mild surprise at the said person.

"No. She meant a black rabbit stuff toy." The twenty year old then got the stuffed toy rabbit and Shelley Griemhild hugged it, smiling.

The four people present in the living room had their jaws dropped down when they saw the toddler laughing happily as she hugged the toy.

"H-h-how..." they stuttered.

Ayami smirked. "Its a 'been-there-done-that' case already or rather, in my first case, it was my bratty sister."

"Momo, you mean?" the Crusader asked and Orihara blushed as she made eye contact with him.

"Hai... She, um... saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen and... she started jumping around the house, screaming **'HENTAI, HENTAI!'** And coincidentally, that same black rabbit stuff toy brought her back to her normal self..." the girl narrated, sweatdropping at the same time.

"'Black Rabbit', huh? Must be a coincidence..." the whole members of the Ulysses guild, minus Gaignun gave Jiku a smirk. In return, he glared at them.

"Well, now that my task is done, I've better give Shelley-sama her nap. If you'll excuse me..." As she stood up, the green-haired Metis whispered something into her ear.

"Meet me outside after our guild meeting, okay? I'll see you." He lightly brushed his lips against her cheek and waved her a goodbye as she went up the flight of stairs with the now-bouncy and hyper Shelley.

After tucking in the toddler, Ayami left the girl's room and into the hallway, blushing hard. Whatever Metis was doing to her made her feel butterflies in her stomach... and her face was a bright red.

_'Metis, what are you up to...?'_ she asked herself as she went down the stairs again, proceeding to her room. There, she lay down and tried to think. _'I'm feeling weird... Odin, help me...'_

* * *

Just as I want you people to know, AAL already has a Book 2 and is much, much better than this one. Ergh... if only there was a way to change fic...

Anyways, please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Sister

As promised, here's Chapter 12. Sorry for the late update. O.o

Disclaimer: See past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Gaignun hissed angrily as the meeting progressed, Hathor still discussing their never-ending strategy for the war. Before he knew it, his 'maid' suddenly preoccupied his mind.

_'Argh, get the hell out of my mind!'_ he yelled mentally at himself, desperately pushing away the thought.

"Gaignun, are you listening?" the Guildmaster snapped angrily, glaring at him.

"Huh...?" the Wizard replied dumbly, tearing his gaze away from the furniture he was staring at.

A vein threatened to pop out of the usually calm Priest's face. "For the love of...! LISTEN UP, WILL YOU?"

The indigo-haired Wizard mumbled an apology and went back to daydream.

A few hours later, the meeting was finally done and Hathor slouched back into the couch, dead tired.

"Are you alright, GM?" Ariadne asked, her jet-black eyes full of curiousity.

"I'm fine." he assured, rubbing his forehead as if to soothe the pain away.

The Huntress said nothing though she knew there was something definitely wrong with the guild leader of the Ulysses. She decided to play along. "If you say so."

Beside the two, the other guild master of the alliance and the Crusader busied themselves with chess.

"What's the matter, Kurosagi?" Metis asked, smirking a bit. "You've gone soft already?"

"Shut up!" Jiku hissed, moving his bishop chess piece. "Hah, how's that!"

"Checkmate." the Crusader said, smirking at him.

"ARGH!"

A laughter followed as a figure set down a glass of Apple Juice down the chess table. "I never knew Metis was a good chess player." Ayami remarked, smiling at them.

"Do you play chess, Orihara-san?" Jiku asked politely.

"Nah, I'm not good at it anyways. Vincent is the one who's really good among the three of us."

An eyebrow was raised. "I thought he was 'her' boyfriend or something."

"I was just kidding back then. Oh yeah, do call my sister by her name. Or would you rather use the name 'peach'?" the twenty-year old smirked as theBlack Rabbitturned magenta.

"I'd rather call her... Momo." he stammered at the name.

"Good, then call me 'onee-san' from now on, okay?" she gave him a thumbs up.

"Onee-san?" he pondered.

"Oh, peach didn't tell you you're gonna be a daddy seven month from now?" she asked, her eyelids half-closed as if thinking of something naughty.

The Hunter gave her a puzzled look. "How come?"

Metis decided to interrupt the conversation between them. "You do not know of the girl's condition right now?"

"How should I know?" he snapped angrily, emerald eyes filled with hurt and anger. "We don't even talk at the Academy... She always ignores me... I'm just invisible when I'm around her."

Ayami processed all the information the sixteen-year old guild master had just revealed. _'So its just not his fault... Stupid Momo, its more of her fault! That girl! She is so going to get a good scolding from me as soon as I get beck home!'_

"Kurosagi, you don't even know your girlfriend's condition right now! How come I know of it!" Hathor Unferth exclaimed, sitting upright yet again.

"Someone do tell him what's happening to his girlfriend right now!" Ariadne said, her eyes dancing excitedly at the thought.

"Do whatever you want." Gaignun said, crossing his arms yet again. "But all I can is, you're one clueless guy. Someone spill it. NOW."

"I'll say it!" the Alchemist volunteered, raising her left hand and waved it side-to-side enthusiastically. "Jiku-san, do listen to what I have to say."

The raven-haired black rabbit gave her a questioning look, as if to signal her to say it.

"Um... during the month of Aesir, I have this really weird feeling that you and Momo um... did it. Is that true?"

Without hesitation, he replied icily. "Yes. I lost my virginity to her."

The four resisted the urge to laugh out loud as they heard his curt reply. Ayami Orihara had decided to continue.

"Um... since its already the third month, the month of Odin, how many had already passes after the uh, deed?"

"Two months. So what?"

Taking a deep breath, she gave out the ultimatum. "You're going to be a father."

The Hunter suddenly fainted from shock.

* * *

Note: 'onee-san' means older sister but it can be used for affectionate purposes too.

Reviews please.


End file.
